Sa Seigneurie Potter-Black (et son frère Sir Serpentard)
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: OS - Harry, Héritier Potter et Black, son frère Séraphin, anciennement Voldemort et désormais Héritier Serpentard, ont été élevés par leurs mères adoptives aux côtés de leurs oncles Sirius et Remus, fugitifs en cavale. Mais qui a dit que les sorciers anglais étaient suffisamment intelligents pour retenir un nom? Surtout quand il en contient deux? No pairing.


Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un petit OS sur notre Ryry d'amour. En fait c'est partit d'une idée que j'ai eu, j'en ai parlé à une amie et vu qu'on s'est bien marré j'ai décidé d'écrire la fic associée à l'idée. Je l'ai fait sous forme d'OS car je sais que si je m'étais lancée dans une fic à chapitre vous n'auriez jamais eut la fin. Je me connais.

Ceci mis à part, en relisant ma fic je me suis rendu compte que je suis passée de Snape à Rogue en cours de route pour le nom de Severus. Normalement j'ai tout changer en Rogue, mais il est possible que j'ai oublié quelques Snape… (Pour les détracteurs de la version française, j'ai tiré à pile ou face pour savoir quel nom garder, vu que je n'ai pas de préférence.)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Sa Seigneurie Potter-Black (et son frère Sir Serpentard)

_ Harry ! Sors de ton livre et prépares-toi, vous allez finir par être en retard !

Le jeune homme releva la tête de son bouquin pour manger son petit-déjeuner en soupirant. Franchement, il n'avait pas envie de se préparer pour aller dans ce château paumé en Écosse, l'île sur laquelle il avait grandit lui suffisait parfaitement, notamment la merveilleuse bibliothèque qu'elle abritait même s'il avait déjà lu tous les livres.

Son regard dévia vers son frère, Séraphin. Ce dernier avait des cheveux châtains ondulés et des yeux bleu saphir. Il avait les traits délicats et aristocratiques, comme lui, les deux frères faisant quelques peu féminins sur les bords mais ils s'en moquaient pas mal, après tout, ces traits venaient de leurs parents adoptifs.

Car oui, Harry Potter n'avait pas été élevé par des moldus comme un certain Dumbledore aurait voulu. Sa marraine, que personne ne connaissait car avoir une marraine était une pratique totalement moldu que Lily avait imposé à James, disant que plus il y avait de personnes pour prendre soin de leur fils en ces temps troublés, mieux cela serait ! Enfin bref, sa marraine donc, l'avait récupéré avant même que les Dursley ne prennent conscience de son existence. Elle se nommait Angélique Midford, de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Famille Midford, qui avait migré en Amériques au seizième siècle mais conservait tout de même ses titres aristocratiques, faisant de la jeune fille l'une des rare Lady du continent.

Lily l'avait connu lors d'un voyage au Canada qu'elle avait effectué pour étudier la magie des Amérindiens dans le cadre de sa Maîtrise en Sortilège. Cela avait été le coup de foudre amical entre les deux jeunes filles, raison pour laquelle Lily avait voulu qu'elle soit la marraine de son fils, imposant des pratiques moldus à son mari pour cela car elle savait qu'Angélique serait bien plus responsable pour s'occuper d'un enfant que Sirius, malgré toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui.

Angélique était donc revenu en catastrophe à la mort de son amie pour constater le foutoir d'après-guerre qui régnait en Angleterre. Sa première action fut de récupérer son filleul. Ensuite, elle récupéra Sirius par des moyens très irréguliers vu que le ministère refusait de lui octroyer un procès. Heureusement pour l'animagus, elle savait qu'un parrain magique ne pouvait nuire à son filleul mais aussi et surtout que le gardien du secret était Peter, Lily l'ayant mise au courant de la supercherie.

Une fois Remus mis au parfum, les trois amis se cachèrent dans une île en Irlande, propriété des Midford. Sirius était un fugitif recherché, Remus un loup-garou en fuite suspecté d'avoir aidé ce dernier à s'évader et Harry, lui, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'abriter un morceau d'âme inconnu, cela ayant été révélé quand Angélique lui avait fait un check up complet, cette dernière ayant menée avec brio une Maîtrise en Médicomagie, une en Psychomagie, une en Magie de l'esprit et des études de médecine moldu, sans compter les nombreuses connaissances qu'elle possédait en potion, créatures magiques et botanique.

C'est ainsi que la jeune fille découvrit l'existence des Horcruxes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une extraction de morceau d'âme plus tard, elle s'était retrouvée à créer un puissant rituel ayant pour but de rassembler tous les morceaux d'âme. Cela fut possible le 31 décembre, pour l'anniversaire de Tom Riddle. Le but étant de rassembler l'âme pour la faire renaître dans un nouveau corps vu que le sien était partit en fumée.

Bien qu'au départ il eut été décidé de détruire une bonne fois pour toute le mage noir, les trois amis changèrent d'avis lorsqu'une partie du rituel d'extraction les entraîna dans un long souvenir retraçant la vie de Tom Riddle. Là ils se rendirent compte d'une chose très perturbante : Dumbledore avait eut toutes les cartes en main pour empêcher le garçon de onze ans de l'orphelinat de devenir le mage noir Voldemort, mais il n'avait rien fait, laissant la menace grandir. Sirius et Remus avaient eut beaucoup de mal à l'admettre. Angélique, plus pragmatique et moins sous l'influence du Directeur du fait de ses études à Illvermorny, avait pris la chose comme elle venait : soit, Dumby avait l'air d'être un parfait enfoiré, se méfier donc.

C'est pour cela qu'ils se retrouvaient à donner une seconde chance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est donc après une discussion avec les Gobelins (qui se foutaient pas mal de l'identité de la personne en face d'eux tant qu'elle rapportait de l'argent) qu'ils firent du bambin de deux ans l'Héritier de Serpentard. Héritier Séraphin Thomas Remus Serpentard, avec pour parrain Remus Lupin. Suite à cela, Sirius décida d'officialiser le statut d'Héritier de son filleul, Harry devenant ainsi Héritier Harry James Sirius Potter-Black. Un autre rituel fut fait, celui durant lequel Angélique choisit, après en avoir discuté avec Sirius, Remus et sa compagne Gaïa Gaëlys, d'adopter les garçons avec cette dernière. Gaïa était une sorcière de sang-mêlée mais tout de même élevée dans la plus pur tradition sorcière, aussi retournèrent-ils tous au Canada pour faire une adoption de sang (cela étant illégal en Angleterre car considéré comme de la magie noire), Harry et Séraphin héritant des gènes de leurs nouveaux parents.

Angélique avait la grâce aristocratique, de longs cheveux blonds lisse et doux, ainsi que deux yeux bleu brillant comme des saphir. Sa compagne, Gaïa, possédait des cheveux bruns ondulés jusqu'au bas du dos ainsi que des yeux verts étincelant comme des émeraudes, mais ce qui la caractérisait le plus était la douceur qui émanait de chacun de ses gestes. Ainsi, Harry conserva les cheveux noirs des Potter qui devinrent lisse et doux, ses traits se firent plus féminins, le faisant moins ressembler à son père, ses yeux se firent plus brillants encore, conservant leur couleur et il n'hérita pas de la myopie de son paternel. Séraphin quand à lui perdit ses cheveux bruns pour du châtain, ils les avaient ondulé et ses yeux perdirent leurs noirceurs pour devenir d'un bleu saphir comme sa mère adoptive. Il gardait le charme qui était sien, faisant fondre les gens autour de lui d'un simple sourire. Ses gestes étaient emprunts de la grâce des nobles alors que son frère n'était que douceur. Malgré cela, là où Séraphin était devenu un jeune homme charmeur et charismatique, Harry semblait avoir développé une allergie au genre humain, préférant la compagnie des livres et dédaignant les Hommes.

Le temps passa sereinement pour la petite famille, une addition fut même faite lorsque Gaïa mis au monde une charmante jeune fille brune aux yeux bleu du nom de Céleste Angélique Gaïa Midford un mois avant le cinquième anniversaire de Séraphin, conservant dans le prénom la tradition de la famille Midford d'avoir des noms en rapport avec le ciel et les créatures angéliques. Autant dire que lorsque Angélique avait présenté son arbre généalogique les garçons c'étaient bien marré devant les Plumeline, Ange-Toutebelle, Bellauréole, Sain-ciel et autre noms farfelus ! ¹

Puis vint le jour tant attendu de la rentrée à Poudlard. Séraphin avait bien évidemment hâte de connaître le château de son ancêtre alors que son frère s'en contrefichait du moment qu'il pouvait lire en paix. Cette attitude avait longtemps désespéré Sirius qui avait dû se contenter d'une guerre de blague avec Remus, jusqu'au jour où, en comparant leurs blagues, les deux derniers Maraudeurs s'étaient rendu comptes que plus de la moitié de celles qu'ils avaient subit ne venait pas de l'autre. Curieux, ils avaient enquêté sur ce farceur inconnu pour découvrir avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Bambi (surnom officiel de Harry, Séraphin ayant hérité de Kaa et avait pour cela maudit son parrain et ses idées débiles « d'initiation à la culture moldu pour sorciers paumés »). Angélique se foutait encore d'eux pour s'être fait avoir comme des débutants par un gamin n'ayant même pas de baguette. Depuis, ils se rengorgeaient fièrement d'être les oncles d'un tel génie.

La petite famille partit tôt pour le quais du Poudlard express, ils voulaient être là en avance pour que les garçons aient un bon compartiment mais aussi pour que Sirius et Remus puissent leur dire au revoir en leur offrant des cadeaux :

_ Tu as déjà la cape de ton père, Harry, mais laisse moi te donner ce livre, c'est un recueil qu'on a écrit lorsqu'on s'entraînaient à devenir animagus.

_ Merci Padfoot. Fit le garçon les yeux brillants, un livre qu'il n'avait jamais lu ! Sirius ne pouvait pas lui faire plus beau cadeau.

_ Pour toi Séraphin, la célèbre carte des Maraudeurs qu'on a pu récupérer.

_ Vraiment ? Mais… elle devrait aller à Harry…

_ Et que veux-tu que j'en fasse ?

Sirius explosa de rire devant l'air perplexe de son filleul.

_ Cette carte te sera bien plus utile à toi, gamin ! Mon filleul n'est pas du genre aventurier !

_ Séraphin, mon ange, commença Angélique, la seule chose que je te demande c'est de ne pas te faire prendre.

_ Inutile de te demander de respecter le règlement, rit Gaïa. Quand à toi Bambi, …

Harry grogna.

_ … essaye de ne pas te perdre dans tes lectures, pense à dormir, te laver, manger, t'habiller aussi. Il faudra bien veiller sur ton frère, Kaa, qui sait ce qui peut lui arriver ! Fit avec inquiétude sa mère.

_ Promis maman !

_ C'est bon, tant que je suis pas à l'article de la mort, je m'en sortirait ! Râla le petit brun.

_ C'est bien pour ça qu'on s'inquiète louveteau ! Fit Remus. Tu as pensé à prendre autre chose que des livres dans ta valise ?

Harry renifla à la remarque, faisant rire le reste de sa famille. Puis il fut temps de partir, une promesse d'écrire pour dire dans quelle maison ils sont plus tard et ils se retrouvèrent dans le train. Les deux frères choisirent un compartiment vide vers le milieu de l'engin, avec vu sur le quai d'où leur petite sœur leur faisait des grands signes.

_ Soit sage petit lutin. Fit l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres après avoir ouvert la fenêtre, Harry déjà plongé dans son nouveau livre.

_ Vi ! Fit la jeune Céleste maintenant âgée de sept ans.

Leur famille partie, ils durent attendre encore une bonne heure avant le départ, Harry en lisant et Séraphin en observant les sorcier sur le quai chercher leur précieux Survivant. Il sourit d'un air narquois, ça allait leur faire un choc de se confronter à la réalité après avoir lu tous les torchons racontant la soi-disant histoire du Sauveur !

La première partie du trajet se fit calmement, les deux frères lisant. C'est environ vingt minutes après le passage du chariot de friandises qu'une jeune fille ouvrit la porte sans même toquer, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil du Serpentard, Harry n'ayant pas bougé d'un poil.

_ Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Un garçon du nom de Neville a perdu le sien.

_ Non. Fut la réponse clair et concise du châtain avant qu'il ne retourne à sa lecture.

_ Laisse tomber, fit une autre voix, vu leur attitude se sont sûrement des Sang-Pur fils de Mangemort !

Séraphin lança un regard blasé au rouquin. Son frère et lui étaient effectivement considérés comme Sang-Pur depuis leur adoption de sang, ayant plus de sang sorcier que moldu, même si pour les puristes ils restaient des Sang-Mêlés. Mais outre cela, dire de tous les Sang-Pur qu'ils sont fils de Mangemort était plutôt risqué en sachant que beaucoup de familles de Sang-Pur avaient été du côté de la Lumière.

_ Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que d'insulter les gens ? Je ne sais pas moi, enlever la tâche que tu as sur le visage par exemple. Fit dédaigneusement le jeune Séraphin.

Le garçon rougit avant de se précipiter vers les toilettes. La jeune fille soupira et referma le wagon. Séraphin eut à peine le temps de lire quatre lignes que la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau, sur un blondinet cette fois, accompagné de deux autres garçons quoi essayaient d'avoir l'air effrayant. Allons bon, qui étaient ces clowns encore ?

_ Je peux vous aider ? Fit le châtain en haussant un sourcil, le blond les dévisageant sans faire mine de prendre la parole.

_ A ce qu'il paraît, Harry Potter est dans le train, est-ce l'un de vous ? Fit-il d'une voix traînante.

_ Non. Fit encore la voix implacable du jeune homme.

Le blond partit alors sans plus de cérémonie, visiblement tous ceux qui n'étaient pas Potter ne méritait pas son attention.

Suite à cela le trajet se fit sans encombre jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Ils suivirent le demi-géant de loin, se mettant dans l'une des dernières barques, Séraphin du confisquer le livre de son frère pour la traversée, histoire qu'il puisse admirer la vue et surtout pour éviter qu'il tombe dans l'eau. Puis ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la grande salle.

_ Ainsi c'est donc vrai, Harry Potter est présent parmi nous, je suis Drago Malefoy. Fit le garçon du train en tendant sa main au brun qui n'avait pas levé les yeux de son livre.

Plusieurs secondes de silence passèrent sans que personne ne bouge avant que le blond ne reprenne d'une voix énervée :

_ Oh, je te parle !

Séraphin esquissa un sourire avant de se tourner vers son frère :

_ Je crois qu'il s'adresse à toi, Bambi.

Le petit brun fusilla son frère du regard en délaissant enfin son livre, sous les rires étouffés des Né-Moldus présents. Puis il se tourna vers le blond qui attendait toujours :

_ Héritier Malefoy, avant de vous adresser à quelqu'un vous devriez vous renseigner sur lui et surtout sur ses titres. Il est inconvenant d'interpeller l'Héritier de deux Très Nobles et Très Anciennes Familles de manière aussi cavalière. Fit Harry d'une voix douce avant de se replonger dans son livre, clôturant ainsi la conversation.

Le blond était livide, Nott souriait discrètement, quelques personnes regardaient le brun avec des yeux ronds alors que le reste tentait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'est ce moment que choisit McGonagall pour revenir et les entraîner jusqu'au Choixpeau. Séraphin écouta la répartition, tout en veillant son petit frère toujours dans son livre.

_ Potter, Harry.

Le silence se fit alors que tout le monde cherchait le fameux Sauveur du regard. Voyant que personne ne bougeait, la professeur reprit un peu plus fort :

_ Potter, Harry.

Le brun ne leva toujours pas les yeux de son livre, Séraphin prit pitié d'elle et donna un coup de coude à son frère :

_ Je crois que c'est encore pour toi, Bambi.

Cela fit encore ricaner les Nés-moldus alors que le brun se détachait à nouveau de son livre cette fois en soupirant :

_ Potter-Black. Fit-il à l'adresse du professeur de Métamorphose qui attendait toujours.

_ Pardon ?

_ C'est Potter-Black et pas Potter. Reprit-il en articulant comme s'il parlait à une demeurée.

_ Black, cracha-t-elle, est un traître qui a vendu vos parents au seigneur des Ténèbres, jeune homme ! C'est un mangemort! Vous ne devez pas porter son nom !

Le visage du brun se ferma et ses yeux étincelèrent comme un Avada :

_ Professeur, commença-t-il d'un ton méprisant, vous serez grès de garder votre avis sur mon parrain pour vous. De plus, le véritable traître est Peter Pettigrow, Sirius est innocent et si le Ministère avait daigné offrir un procès à mon parrain, comme toute personne y a droit, alors vous ne considérerez pas ce sale rat comme un héros national ! Maintenant, c'est Potter-Black ou je fais demi-tour et je rentre chez moi. Vous êtes prévenue.

_ Allons mon garçon, commença Dumbledore de sa voix de gentil grand-père, il est normal de le croire innocent vu qu'il t'a visiblement enlevé aux bons soins de ta famille pour te retourner contre nous.

_ Il n'a rien fait. Ma mère m'a enlevé de chez ces moldus qui haïssaient la magie ainsi que ma mère biologique pour m'élever selon les traditions sorcières, comme mes parents le souhaitaient dans leur testament. Mais vous devriez le savoir, directeur, vu que vous vous êtes approprié illégalement ma garde empêchant les gobelins de faire leur travail en me confiant aux tuteurs désignés par mes défunts parents.

_ Je ne pouvait pas les laisser faire, sinon ils t'auraient confié à un homme en cavale accusé de meurtre.

_ Sirius n'était pas le seul sur ce testament. Avant lui, ma garde devait revenir à ma marraine, Lady Angélique Midford, puis après lui à Andromeda Tonks et enfin à Remus Lupin. Osez me dire que ma marraine ou encore ma tante Meda n'auraient pas pris soin de moi ! Surtout qu'il était précisé dans ce même testament, que vous avez lu sans le communiquer à personne, que jamais, sous quelques prétextes que se soit, je ne devais être confié à ma tante moldu.

La salle était silencieuse, regardant avec effarement leur si sage directeur être accusé à mots couvert par un gamin de onze ans d'avoir détourné le testament de ses parents. Et chacun, des Sang-Pur aux Né-Moldu, trouvait inconcevable que leur précieux héros ait pu être confié à des personnes contre l'avis de ses parents.

Dumbledore fulminait, après avoir découvert la disparition de son précieux Survivant il avait pensé que c'était la fin pour lui, puis une lettre était arrivée disant que Harry Potter n'existait plus et qu'il fallait changer son nom en Potter-Black, sachant qu'il ne répondrait pas aux « Mr. Potter ». Albus avait pensé à une farce et qu'il serait simple, une fois le gamin à Poudlard, de lui faire entendre raison. Après tout le Sauveur ne pouvait pas porter le nom du traître qui avait vendu ses parents et était le bras droit de Tom ! Qu'en penserait la population ?! Albus coula un regard à Minerva, lui sommant de continuer la répartition. Ce n'était pas le moment de convaincre le gamin, une fois à Griffondor cela serait plus simple de le convoquer dans son bureau et de le faire changer d'avis.

_ Potter- _Black_ , Harry. Cracha la sous-directrice, visiblement peu ravie que le sale gosse ait gain de cause. Sûrement l'influence néfaste de Sirius et Remus, James n'aurait jamais élevé son fils comme ça !

Le petit brun renifla avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret et de disparaître sous le Choixpeau :

 _« Hum, intéressant, très intéressant. Où vais-je te mettre ? Le Directeur, comme la plupart du monde sorcier d'ailleurs, est persuadé que tu finiras à Griffondor. Mais je ne peux pas te mettre là-bas, tu les tueraient tous avant la fin de l'année, haha ! Ils sont bien trop bruyants pour toi, comme les Poufsouffles ! Serdaigle peut-être ? Hum… Non, ils sont bien trop curieux ! Et tu ne supportes pas qu'on se mêle de tes affaires. Serpentard alors ? Oui… cela conviendrait, tu as la ruse des serpents, tu préfère l'ombre, beaucoup d'ambitions, après tout, amasser tous les savoirs du monde est une grande ambition ! Tu auras besoin de tout ce que Serpentard a à t'offrir pour réussir. Parfait, j'ai fait mon choix, ce sera SERPENTARD ! »_

Le petit brun fit un sourire narquois à la salle alors que tous le regardaient les yeux ronds. Il alla dignement s'asseoir à sa table et ressortit son livre pour continuer à lire sans plus prêter la moindre attention à son environnement.

Séraphin serra la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de pouffer comme une gamine. S'il s'écoutait il serait en train de se rouler par terre en pleurant de rire. Enfin, la répartition reprit jusqu'à son nom qui fut également à moitié craché par la sous-directrice :

_ Serpentard, Séraphin.

Le directeur lui lança un regard perçant qu'il ignora en se posant sur le tabouret :

 _« Bienvenue chez vous, jeune héritier de Salazar ! Je suis heureux de pouvoir à nouveau répartir des membres de la famille des Fondateurs. Sachez qu'un autre héritier de votre ancêtre a visité la Chambre des Secrets, vous pourrez y accéder par les toilettes pour filles du troisième étage, mais également depuis les laboratoires de votre ancêtre, qui se trouvent derrière sa statue dans les cachots. Anka, le Basilic gardien de la Chambre, est envoûté par l'autre descendant, mais vos ordres surpasseront les siens vu que vous portez le nom et la Bague des Serpentard. Derrière le tableau de Salazar dans la salle commune se trouve une bibliothèque uniquement accessible aux Fourchelangue, faites-en bon usage jeune homme ! Maintenant, votre répartition, même si tout le monde s'en doute ! SERPENTARD ! »_

Sa table explosa en applaudissements, absolument ravi d'avoir un descendant de leur illustre fondateur avec eux. Le châtain s'assit face à son frère et immédiatement tous voulurent être à côté de lui mais se retinrent, attendant la fin de la répartition et le début du repas qui apparut après des mises en garde du directeur qu'il écouta en grimaçant. Allons bon, quelle meilleure idée que de dire à des gamins de ne pas aller quelque part pour que la première chose qu'ils fassent soit d'y aller justement ? Pas futé de la part du vieil homme.

Le reste de la soirée passa calmement, malgré le fait que le blondinet du nom de Malefoy tenta de lui faire comprendre, pas du tout subtilement, d'être amis avec lui plutôt qu'avec son frère, qu'il semblait considérer comme indigne de sa maison, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il était son frère justement et que s'il voulait conserver son intégrité physique il avait tout intérêt à ne pas s'en prendre à lui. A cela, les autres Serpentards comprirent que le petit brun comptait sur son frère pour le défendre et en conclurent que seul il serait sans défense. De plus, son petit frère semblait être sa faiblesse. S'ils avaient su à ce moment là que Harry était un génie extrêmement dangereux capable de tous les tuer en une seule nuit et sans magie, ils ne l'auraient pas sous-estimé comme ils faisaient. Mais ce n'était pas son problème, n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois restauré ils se dirigèrent calmement vers les cachots. Leur directeur de maison fit une entrée fracassante que Harry ignora superbement, continuant à lire son livre. Séraphin du reconnaître à son professeur son sens de la mise en scène qui semblait en impressionner plus d'un. Il leur fit un petit discours sur les règles des Serpentards, qui se résumaient en « ne vous faites pas prendre et soyez solidaires contre les autres maisons, les problèmes internes se règlent en interne ! » Puis il fixa méchamment son frère, semblant lui vouer une haine profonde. Pff, parfois il maudissait leurs parrains et le père de son frère.

_ Vous serez par deux dans vos chambres, faites des pairs et venez me voir.

Le châtain s'avança immédiatement vers lui, sachant déjà qu'il se mettrait avec Harry.

_ Avec qui vous mettez-vous Mr. Serpentard ?

_ Avec Ha…

_ Moi évidemment ! Avec qui d'autre pourrait-il se mettre ? Le coupa l'arrogant blondinet.

_ Bien. Fit le professeur avec un sourire mauvais.

_ Certainement pas. Répliqua Séraphin, furibond même s'il gardait un visage impassible. Je me met avec mon petit frère Harry Potter-Black, et cela est non négociable. Quand à toi, Malefoy, tu ferais mieux de dire à ton père dont tu aimes tant te vanter qu'il devrait faire attention à ses investissement s'il ne veux pas perdre une part conséquente de sa fortune. Menaça-t-il l'arrogant gamin. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il avait été un Seigneur des Ténèbres craint et respecté dans une autre vie, ce n'était pas ce blondinet prétentieux qui allait faire sa loi, foi de Serpentard !

Il se détourna des deux idiots et s'en alla avec son frère pour se trouver une chambre.

C'est ainsi que commença, et pas sous les meilleurs auspices, la première année à Poudlard de Harry Potter-Black et son frère Séraphin Serpentard.

Ils excellèrent dans tous les cours sans souci et son frère brilla tout particulièrement quand il se révéla être un véritable génie qui non seulement possédait une infinité de connaissances mais qui savait s'en servir, contrairement à la Miss-je-sais-tout des Griffondors qui ne semblait être capable que de réciter son cours. La seule ombre au tableau fut le Directeur qui convoqua son petit frère dans son bureau. Convocation à laquelle Harry ne répondit pas vu qu'il n'était pas « Mr. Potter ». Agacé, le directeur ne se résigna à utiliser le nom de Black qu'après la trente-troisième convocation sans réponse. Autant dire que Séraphin admira l'acharnement du vieillard, même s'il envoya une note à sa mère (sait-on jamais). Le résumé que son frère fit de l'entretiens manqua de le faire partir dans un grand fou-rire au milieu de la Salle Commune :

_ Il a tenté de me faire réagir en m'appelant Mr. Potter pendant un quart d'heure avant d'abandonner, puis il a passé les dix minutes qui ont suivit à tenter de me faire avaler un thé au citron et des bonbons au citron et tout un tas d'autres friandises au citron. Voyant que ça ne marchait pas, il a commencé à se la jouer sentimental en me parlant de mes parents biologiques et voyant que tout ce qu'il me disait, je le savais, il a finit en disant qu'il était mon tuteur magique et qu'à ce titre il allait faire en sorte que ma garde soit retiré à mamans.

_ Je lui souhaite bien du courage. Sourit narquoisement son frère.

Le trente-et-un Octobre arriva la semaine suivant cet entretient :

_ Le banquet est obligatoire. Fit un Severus Rogue de fort méchante humeur aux deux serpents devant lui.

_ C'est Samain, professeur, et il est très justement indiqué dans les textes de loi que chaque personne est libre de choisir où il veut être lors de chacune des fêtes sorcières répertoriées sauf cas d'arrestation par les aurors ou détention à Azkaban. Vu que nous sommes d'honnêtes et libres citoyens et que Samain est dans la liste, nous avons le droit de nous rendre où nous voulons pour cette fête. Conclu Séraphin. Maintenant, le fait que nous vous prévenions est une simple courtoisie afin que vous ne nous pensiez pas porté disparut, sur ce, professeur, bonne soirée.

Le jeune homme s'en alla, suivit par son frère, toujours plongé dans un livre, ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis le début de l'année. Même si maintenant tout le monde savait qu'il n'était plus à sous-estimer, quelques septièmes années de Serpentard avaient tenté de le coincer alors qu'il revenait de la bibliothèque et ils avaient finit à l'infirmerie, sans souvenir de l'incident et méchamment amochés. Potter-Black avait simplement dit qu'il ne les avaient pas croisés et rien ne pouvait l'incriminer vu qu'il y avait d'autres chemins pour rentrer à la Salle Commune et qu'il était arrivé avant l'heure du couvre-feu, sans une égratignure. Tout le monde savait que c'était lui mais personne n'en avait la preuve. De plus, les Griffondors avaient également tenté de s'en prendre à lui, rageurs qu'il n'ait pas atterrit dans leur maison, pour se retrouver à chanter « la danse des canards » de cinq à huit heure du matin, habillé en canard et dansant la danse des canards sur leur table dans la Grande Salle. Tous les Griffondors. Même les anciens. Autant dire que Minerva et Albus en voulaient horriblement au gamin Potter-Black qui n'avait pas été inculpé, faute de preuves. Séraphin voyait ses nerfs mis à rudes épreuves devant tant d'amusement, c'était de plus en plus dur de rester impassible pour conserver la froideur caractéristique de son illustre ancêtre. Il se demandait comment son frère faisait pour avoir l'air aussi angélique alors que tous le savaient coupable.

Mais là n'était pas le sujet, son frère lisait tranquillement dans le hall d'entré de Poudlard, prêt à partir. Ils attendaient l'arrivée de leur mère afin de rejoindre le reste de leur famille pour se rendre au manoir ancestrale des Potter où ils avaient discrètement déplacé les tombes de James et Lily. Les autres élèves les regardaient étrangement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent sur Lady Angélique Midford, qui vint immédiatement les prendre dans ses bras :

_ Comment allez-vous, mes fils ?

_ Bien maman, c'est moins ennuyeux que ce que je pensais. Fit Séraphin.

_ Pas trop mal, la bibliothèque contient une bonne partie de livres inutiles et la réserve est interdite, même si les livres que j'ai pu apercevoir son totalement inintéressant et autorisé au Canada. Autrement dit, je m'ennuie et je n'ai pas eu de bonne lecture depuis le livre de Padfoot. Fit Harry, le ton morne.

Sa mère rigola à ces mots, reconnaissant bien là son fils.

_ Bien, si vous êtes prêt, nous y allons.

_ Lady Midford.

_ Ah, directeur ! Fit-elle en voyant le vénérable Albus Dumbledore avancer vers elle entouré de sa sous-directrice et du directeur des Serpentards. Je vous les ramène demain matin pour les cours, soyez rassuré.

_ N'espérez pas conserver la garde de Mr. Potter, Miss, pour sa sécurité il doit rester auprès de sa tante moldu.

_ Dans la mesure ou je n'ai la garde d'aucun « Mr. Potter » je ne m'en fait pas trop, directeur. Sur ce, ma femme nous attend pour fêter Samain et rendre hommage à nos morts. Vous n'oubliez pas que c'est aujourd'hui que James et Lily nous ont quittés ? Il est très malvenue de votre part de demander à mon fils de faire la fête en ce jour de deuil, car si le monde sorcier préfère y voir la fin du règne de Voldemort, d'autres n'oublient pas tout ce que l'on a perdu pour le voir arriver. Sur ce, mes sieurs, ma dame, bonne soirée.

Et elle s'en alla sur ces mots accompagnée de ses fils et laissant un directeur vert de rage. Minerva était quand à elle confuse car comme le reste des sorciers, elle avait préféré fêter la fin du mage noir plutôt que faire le deuil de ceux qui avaient perdu la vie. Severus quand à lui resta impassible même si, au fond de lui, il remerciait la Lady qui partageait son avis sur cette fête ridicule, alors que tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de se perdre dans un verre de Whisky pour noyer son chagrin d'avoir tout perdu en cette triste nuit.

Le lendemain en revenant à Poudlard ils apprirent qu'une jeune Griffondor de première année avait été blessée par un troll des montagnes. Visiblement ils avaient bien fait de rentrer chez eux pour Samain… Mis à part cet incident et l'échec du directeur à récupérer la garde de « Harry Potter » l'année se passa calmement et il fut bientôt l'heure des révisions pour les examens de fin d'année. La tension au sein de Serpentard s'était peu à peu dissipé et maintenant on laissait Harry et Séraphin en paix, ils se mettaient ensemble à tous les cours et semblaient se contenter de l'autre vu qu'ils ne se firent pas d'autres amis. Il faut dire que les Serpentards n'acceptaient toujours pas l'Héritier Potter-Black et le reste de l'école en voulait aux deux garçons, l'un pour être à Serpentard et l'autre pour être un Serpentard.

Harry se moquait complètement de leurs états d'âme, ils avaient trouvé avec son frère les appartements de Salazar et sa si merveilleuse bibliothèque remplit de livre que le brun n'avait jamais lu. C'est Anka, le basilic préalablement désenvoûté de feu Salazar, qui leur avait appris à lire et écrire le Fourchelangue. Autant dire que pour le brun, cette année avait été meilleure que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Séraphin, lui, avait été déçu de la bêtise de ses pairs et surtout celle de son directeur de maison qui semblait en vouloir à son frère au point de tenter de lui donner des retenues parce qu'il avait respiré ! A la troisième retenue sans motif valable il avait calmement fait comprendre au professeur Rogue que s'il continuait à s'acharner sur son frère ainsi il n'hésiterait pas à le foutre dehors étant donné qu'il était le propriétaire de Poudlard et en l'absence d'autres Héritiers, personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Le message était visiblement passé puisque suite à cela il s'était contenté d'ignorer Harry comme s'il n'existait pas.

De plus les professeurs, malgré la haine marquée de certains (comme la directrice des lions) pour l'Héritier Black, durent reconnaître qu'il était un véritable génie même si personne ne faisait rien pour l'aider à développer ses compétences.

_ Dis Bambi, fit un soir Séraphin alors qu'ils lisaient dans leur chambre, que penses-tu d'une petite promenade au troisième étage ?

_ Pourquoi faire ? Marmonna le brun sans relever la tête.

_ Pour le fun ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce que cache Bubus.

Le garçon aux yeux vert soupira en regardant son frère se préparer. Pff, pourquoi pas ? Une pause était toujours bienvenue. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte du troisième étage caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, carte des Maraudeurs à la main.

_ Personne, on peu entrer. Fit Séraphin. Par les couil… ! Pourquoi il y a un foutu cerbère dans cette école ?! Fit-il en chuchotant furieusement.

Harry haussa les épaules et lança un sort qui fit retentir une berceuse, puis il lévita le gros chien sur le côté et ouvrit la trappe avant d'y sauter. Séraphin haussa un sourcil, si Bambi faisait tout le travail ce n'était plus drôle… Il sauta aussi. Huh ? Filet du diable ? Mais qui avait fait ces épreuves, franchement ? Lui aurait mit un rosier vénéneux, la moindre piqûre et la personne est obligé de rebrousser chemin pour trouver un antidote en moins d'une heure avant de rendre l'âme !

_ Après toi Bambi. Fit le châtain en regardant les clefs voler. Son frère était né sur un balais, il mettrait cinq minute à attrap…

*BOUM*

Kaa regarda les yeux écarquillés le gros trou à côté de la porte.

_ Pff, je vais pas me faire chier à poursuivre une stupide clef alors que je peux contourner le problème… Et sur ces mots Harry passa dans la salle suivante.

Son frère ricana avant de le suivre. Un jeu d'échec ? Son frère sortit son balais de sa poche et ils survolèrent le problème. Un troll ? Maintenant il savait pourquoi ces bestioles se baladaient dans le château. Un _somnus_ plus tard et ils se retrouvaient devant une barrière de feu.

_ Eh bien, c'est l'épreuve la plus compliquée depuis le début de cette promenade. Ricana le brun après avoir trouvé en moins d'une minute de réflexion la réponse à l'énigme. A ta santé mon frère. Il but la moitié et donna la fiole à Séraphin qui fit de même. Bon avec seulement la moitié du remède ça picotait un peu mais ça n'allait pas les tuer non plus…

Ils atterrirent finalement dans une pièce ronde avec en son centre un miroir :

_ « Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir ». Lu à l'envers Séraphin. C'est le miroir de Riséd, que fait-il là ?

Harry haussa les épaules avant de regarder le-dit miroir. Ses yeux étincelèrent en voyant une immense bibliothèque :

_ La légendaire bibliothèque perdue des Campbell ! Celle qui rassemblerait tous les savoirs du monde !

Séraphin jeta un regard blasé à son frère, cela ne l'étonnais même pas… Il regarda à son tour et fur perplexe.

_ Que vois-tu ?

_ Je me vois en ministre de la magie, assit à une table ronde avec des représentants des différentes créatures magiques.

_ Un monde égalitaire où chacun gouvernerait son propre peuple et où il n'y aurait plus de suprématie ?

_ Pas vraiment, à l'arrière je vois des moldus enfermés ou esclaves…

_ Dois-je commencer à t'appeler maître ?

_ T'es bête ! Mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais empêcher les moldus de faire plus de mal qu'ils ne font déjà à notre Terre…

_ Si déjà tu arrives à rendre notre monde plus égalitaire ce sera un bon début. Sans parler d'enseigner aux Né-Moldu les traditions sorcières, avant que la Magie ne disparaisse complètement de préférence.

_ Sûr.

Harry se retourna vers le miroir qu'il avait délaissé pour observer son frère. Il fronça les sourcils quand l'image se flouta pour laisser apparaître son reflet alors qu'il songeait à utiliser toutes ses connaissances pour réaliser le rêve de Séraphin. Il vit son double lui faire un clin d'œil et glisser quelque chose dans sa poche. Il haussa un sourcil en sentant la chose y apparaître et en sortit une pierre.

_ La pierre philosophale ? Sérieusement ? Comme ça, aussi simplement ?

_ Bah, tu vient te trouver un artefact d'une grande valeur. C'est plutôt cool ?

_ J'ai intérêt à la planquer, nul doute qu'ils vont retourner le château en constatant sa disparition.

_ Appartements de Salazar ?

Son frère hocha la tête et ils rentrèrent aux cachots. Comme prévu, les professeurs retournèrent tout le château et fouillèrent les affaires de tous les élèves, sans rien trouvé vu que tout ce qui aurait pu être suspect était bien au chaud dans une pièce réservée aux Fourchelangues. Ainsi se termina la première année de Séraphin et Harry.

_ Alors ? Vous la sentez comment cette deuxième année ? Demanda Sirius aux deux écoliers.

Aujourd'hui on était le premier septembre, Harry et Séraphin retournaient à Poudlard après avoir passer deux mois au Japon. C'était un rituel que chaque année la petite famille parte à la découverte d'un nouveau pays, d'une nouvelle culture. Ils avaient commencé après les quatre ans de Harry et avaient passé un mois en Grèce, le jeune brun voulant visiter les ruines qu'il avait vu dans un livre. Par la suite ils étaient allés en Italie et en Allemagne pendant un mois chacun, puis deux mois en Irlande, trois mois au Canada, cinq mois aux États-Unis, ils avaient visité les ruines Aztèques en Amérique du Sud pendant près de quatre mois, puis avaient fait trois mois en Russie avant la rentrée en première année. Ils comptaient continuer la visite de l'Asie avant de s'intéresser à l'Afrique, leur utilisation particulière de la magie avait piqué la curiosité du jeune Potter-Black.

Ce dernier daigna lever les yeux de son livre pour les poser sur son parrain :

_ J'ai suffisamment de lecture pour tenir jusqu'aux Saturnales, donc ça devrait aller…

_ Bambi… Soupira l'animagus. Et toi Kaa ?

_ Avec le portrait de mon illustre ancêtre nous allons nous adonner à des tests sur la pierre philosophale, nous avons déjà plusieurs théories que j'ai hâte de tester !

_ Ne vous faites pas prendre… Fit Gaïa en fronçant les sourcils. Je m'inquiète pour vous deux.

_ Ne t'en fait pas maman, rassura Séraphin, cette année sera calme et promis, on ne refait plus de mission suicide.

_ C'était une simple promenade… Fit son frère. Pas de défit, pas de palpitations, rien qui n'éveille la curiosité… en fait, si je n'avais pas eu la pierre à la fin, j'aurais trouvé toute cette mise en scène parfaitement ennuyante.

_ Tu ne l'as pas trouvé ennuyante ? Fit un Remus sceptique.

_ Si, mais la récompense relève le niveau, c'est mieux que rien. Répliqua le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, continua l'Héritier Serpentard, cette année ne peut être que calme et sans surprise !

Deux mois plus tard, Séraphin regrettait amèrement ses paroles alors qu'il se trouvait avec sa mère dans le bureau du directeur, trois aurors à l'air pas franchement commode devant lui.

_ Puisque je vous dit qu'il ne nous a pas quitté de la soirée. Répéta sa mère d'un air exaspéré. Il est impossible qu'il soit revenu à Poudlard en plein milieu de la nuit pour faire une blague d'aussi mauvais goût ! Sinon cela voudrait dire que les protection de l'école sont franchement à revoir vu qu'un adolescent peut y entrer. Dans ce cas je m'en inquiéterais.

_ Elle a raison Rufus, soupira Dumbledore, Mr Serpentard est le premier que j'aurais soupçonné dans le cas où il aurait été présent mais le fait est qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard, je l'aurais su sinon.

_ Il est notre meilleur suspect ! Tonna l'auror.

_ Il est innocent. Répliqua le directeur.

_ Et pourquoi n'était-il pas dans le château ?!

_ C'est Samain, fit Angélique, nous sommes allé honorer nos morts.

_ Vos morts ?

_ Les parents de Harry, ses grands-parents, pareil pour Séraphin, mes parents également et ceux de ma femme. Ou vous aussi vous avez oublié que la guerre a fait des morts ?

L'auror toisa froidement la jeune femme.

_ Bien, pour cette fois on laisse passer mais je vous le dit, Dumbledore, ce gamin est coupable !

Séraphin pu enfin sortir et sa mère le raccompagna à sa salle commune. Elle entra sous le regard mauvais de Rogue et se dirigea avec ses fils vers leur chambre.

_ Kaa, au moindre problème je veux qu'un de vous me mette au courant. Voici un parchemin enchanté, si vous avez un problème vous écrivez, même si le problème est hypothétique. Compris ?

_ Oui maman. Firent les deux garçons.

_ Bien. Faites attention à vous mes chéris, on se retrouve pour les Saturnales.

Elle embrassa ses garçons avant de sortir. Séraphin soupira, tout ce cirque avait commencé le soir du 31 octobre alors que lui et son frère s'étaient absentés comme l'année dernière. Ronald Weasley et Neville Londubat, qui revenaient de la fête de Sir Nicholas, étaient tombé sur le cadavre de Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, pendu près du message « La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, ennemis de l'Héritier prenez garde. », le tout écrit en lettres de sang sur le mur. Naturellement, Séraphin étant l'Héritier de Serpentard, il était le coupable idéal, et le fait qu'il ne soit pas présent dans le château au moment des faits ne semblait déranger personne. Les jours qui suivirent jusqu'aux vacances furent pesants pour les deux frères qui étaient dévisagés par l'ensemble des étudiants. L'année continua et un élève fut finalement agressé. Voyant que son fils était dans le collimateur des aurors, Lady Midford retira ses enfants de Poudlard peu après leur retour des vacances d'hiver. Il fallut attendre quatre agressions de plus et un enlèvement pour que les aurors reconnaissent l'innocence de Séraphin Serpentard et le supplient de venir ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets pour sauver l'élève kidnappée. Ginevra Weasley fut sauvée et Séraphin remercié, il reçu également des excuses publiques du gouvernement pour le préjudice subit. Finalement, les aurors découvrirent que la dernière Weasley avait été possédée par un journal ayant le souvenir du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui avait, durant un temps, abrité son âme. Les deux garçons purent reprendre le chemin de l'école et Harry bougonna en retournant à Poudlard une semaine avant les examens.

_ Alors cette troisième année ? Fit Sirius aux deux garçons. Encore une folle aventure en perspective ?

_ Peut-être… Fit pensivement Kaa. J'ai vu une chose intéressante sur la carte des Maraudeurs avant de partir en vacances, je dois vérifier avant d'agir.

_ Et toi Bambi ?

_ Wǒ bùzàihū wǒ néng fǒu píng'ān dì yuèdú. ²

_ … Et en anglais ça donne quoi ?

_ Oh. Hum… Je m'en moque du moment que je peux lire en paix.

_ … Tu a l'air de t'en sortir dans ton apprentissage du chinois.

_ Mandarin.

_ Huh ?

Harry soupira :

_ Ça va, c'est moins compliqué que ce que je pensais.

_ … Foutu génie.

_ Mr Potter !

Ah ! Ca faisait longtemps.

_ Potter-Black.

_ Peu importe ! Hurla la professeur de métamorphose. Comment avez-vous osé renvoyer votre autorisation de sortie avec la signature d'un criminel dessus ?!

Harry haussa un sourcil sceptique. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que la vieille chatte lui reprochait encore ? Sirius avait sûrement encore fait des siennes, comme si lui envoyer des lettres à Poudlard disant qu'il bronzait au soleil ne suffisait pas...

_ Sirius Black ! Cracha-t-elle comme seule explication.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait !

_ Oui, c'est mon parrain. Et alors ?

_ Alors ?! Pourquoi sa signature se retrouve sur votre autorisation de sortie ?!

_ Eh bien, je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dis, mais il s'agit de mon parrain.

_ Je le sais ! Mais c'est avant tout un criminel ! Comment a-t-il pu signer votre autorisation ?!

_ Je suppose qu'il a pris le papier, une plume, de l'encre et qu'il a signé.

Minerva foudroya le fils de James du regard.

_ Et comment est-il entré en possession de ce maudit papier ?!

Harry soupira :

_ Nous allons faire un marché, professeur : Si avant la fin de l'année j'arrive à prouver que mon parrain est innocent alors je veux un laisser-passer pour la section interdite jusqu'à la fin de mes études. En contre-partie, si malgré mes efforts on le considère toujours comme coupable, je m'engage à ne plus jamais avoir d'interaction avec Sirius Black.

_ Je vois que vous devenez raisonnable Mr Potter !

Elle s'en alla sur ses mots, ignorant le « Potter-Black » du brun.

Séraphin haussa un sourcil en voyant son frère récupérer la carte des Maraudeurs.

_ Un problème ?

_ Je vais faire une excursion chez les lions, tu viens ?

_ Avec plaisir !

_ Dis-moi, tu as le mot de passe ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais où est leur salle commune ?

_ Londubat est un véritable poisson rouge possédant la grâce et la discrétion d'un éléphant rose à poids violets.

_ …

_ Ce crétin tournait en rond devant le portrait de la grosse dame en première année en se lamentant à propos d'un mot de passe oublié.

_ … Et pour le-dit mot de passe ?

_ Hn. J'ai piqué la liste avec tous les mots de passe de cette année à McGo quand elle m'a agressé à propos de Sirius.

_ … Rappel moi de ne jamais faire de toi mon ennemi.

Harry lui fit un sourire narquois avant de les recouvrir de la cape de son père. Ils arrivèrent aux alentours de deux heures du matin devant le portrait.

_ Elle va nous reconnaître. Chuchota Séraphin.

_ Nan, écoute. Chuchota également Harry avant de reprendre plus fort : Veuillez m'excuser ma dame.

_ Qui va là ? Répondit le portrait.

_ Je suis navré de vous importuner à une heure si tardive mais il est impératif que je puise regagner ma couche sans être vu. Continua le brun d'une voix charmeuse.

_ Bien sûre mon cher Sir, mot de passe ? Demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux d'une manière qu'elle pensais enjôleuse.

_ _Fiers et courageux_.

_ Vous pouvez entrer.

_ Satisfait ? Fit Bambi à son frère.

_ Pff, si tu comptais la charmer tu aurais pu me le dire, je l'aurais fait !

Les deux serpents avancèrent vers les dortoirs des garçons sans quitter la protection de la cape.

_ Troisième porte, fit Kaa, les Griffy sont tous dans le même dortoir.

_ Peter y est toujours ?

_ Oui. Il ne bouge toujours pas donc il doit dormir.

_ Entrons.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et furent immédiatement assaillit par les ronflements de Weasley. Ils repérèrent aisément le rat qui dormait à ses côté et un stupéfix plus tard il atterrissait dans une cage réservée aux animagus. Les deux enfants sortirent en catimini de la tour et rejoignirent leur chambre sans encombre.

Minerva haussa un sourcil en voyant Harry maudit Potter déposer un rat stupéfixié sur son bureau.

_ Voici ma victoire, ma chère professeur.

_ Un rat ?

_ Un animagus.

_ Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Potter !

_ Potter-Black. Et je ne me moque pas de vous, lancez-lui donc le sort pour le retransformer, au pire il ne restera qu'un simple rat.

Minerva soupira et lança sans y croire le fameux sort. Elle crut mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand le rat se transformât en homme.

_ Mais que… ?

_ Peter Pettigrow. Vous le reconnaissez professeur ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, ne vous en faite pas, les aurors sont en route avec une fiole de véritasérum. Cela vous aidera sûrement.

Albus Dumbledore n'était pas de bonne humeur en ce jeudi matin. Ses yeux ne pétillaient pas et son visage était fermé. Il grogna en regardant à nouveau la une de la Gazette.

 _Animagus traître et fugitif innocent !_

 _Une nouvelle de la plus haute importance est arrivée jusqu'à moi hier, le meurtrier Sirius Black serait innocent ! En effet, Harry Potter-Black, notre estimé Survivant, soutenait le fait que son parrain était innocent et que le véritable coupable était Peter Pettigrow, le héros de guerre, décoré à titre posthume de l'ordre de Merlin première classe, et fervent défenseur de la Lumière. Enfin, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'un rat atterrisse sur le bureau de Minerva McGonagall, professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard. Cette dernière a juste eut le temps de lui lancer le contre-sort pour le faire redevenir humain que les aurors et la directrice du DJM, Amélia Bones, arrivaient. Il ne fallut que quelques questions pour faire toute la lumière sur les événements du 31 Octobre 1981 et ainsi l'Héritier Potter-Black venait de donner raison à sa théorie vu que le rat, qui n'était autre que Peter Pettigrow, s'est vu emprisonner à Azkaban et Sirius Black lavé de tous soupçons, même si les aurors désirent l'interroger sur la façon dont il a pu s'échapper de sa cellule du ministère où il attendait d'être transféré._

 _Dans tous les cas, damoiselles, damoiseaux, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Lord Black est de retour sur le marché des célibataires, et s'il a gardé sa beauté d'antan ce n'est qu'un plus car il est tout de même à la tête d'un fortune colossale ! Il en est de même pour les Héritiers Potter-Black et Serpentard qui ont des coffres bien fournis en plus d'êtres de charmants jeunes hommes non uni par un contrat de mariage comme le sont a plupart des bons partis anglais comme les Héritiers Malefoy ou Nott ! La chasse est ouverte mes chers amis !_

 _Votre dévouée journaliste, Rita Skeeter._

Harry ricana en lisant le journal, il l'aimait bien cette Rita… Il regarda ensuite la table des professeurs : Dumby semblait accuser 10 ans de plus sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, la plupart des autres professeurs étaient horrifié qu'on ait pu enfermer un innocent et Rogue semblait sur le point de trucider quelqu'un. Mais le meilleur était le visage défait de McGonagall qui semblait sur le point de pleurer. Bambi sourit sadiquement avant de se lever, il était temps pour le coup de grâce !

_ Bonjour Professeur McGonagall.

_ Mr Potter. Fit-elle d'une voix hésitante, loin de son air strict habituel.

_ Potter-Black. Je suis venu réclamer mon dû, vous n'avez pas oublier notre marché n'est-ce pas ?

Les traits de la vieille femme se durcirent.

_ Non Mr Potter. Grinça-t-elle.

_ Potter-Black. Répliqua-t-il en tendant la main sous les regards curieux du reste de la salle.

Elle se leva rageusement et fourra un papier dans la main tendue avant de sortir de la Grande Salle d'un pas colérique. Harry se contenta de sourire avant de regagner sa place en face de son frère en de terminer son petit déjeuner, le laisser-passer pour la section interdite bien au chaud dans sa poche.

Mis à part toute cette histoire autour de l'innocence de Sirius, l'année fut calme et sans danger pour les deux serpents. Ils avaient pu sortir à Pré-au-Lard et choisit des options (rune, arithmancie et soins aux créatures magiques) en plus de leurs cours habituels.

_ Alors, vous la sentez comment cette quatrième année ? Fit Sirius.

_ Hn, j'ai hâte de voir ce qui est caché dans la section interdite… Fit Harry, le laisser-passer de McGonagall ne prenant effet qu'à partir du premier Septembre de cette année, soit aujourd'hui.

_ Pour ma part j'aurais préféré rester en Inde encore quelques temps, pour visiter plus en profondeur l'Himalaya mais aussi pour convaincre les locaux de me donner un peu plus de cette « eau sacrée » qui provient de la source du Gange…

_ Tu comptes mener des expériences en potion avec ce que tu as pu avoir ? Demanda Remus.

_ Moui, peut-être que faire des potions avec cette eau qui semble avoir des propriété différente d'une eau de source Occidentale me permettra d'améliorer des potions ou d'en créer de nouvelles ?

_ Moi j'ai adorer visiter les temples de Khajuraho ! Fit sa petite sœur, Céleste, maintenant âgée de dix ans. Et toi Bambi ?

_ Le parc aux Cerfs.

Sirius et Remus sourirent à la réponse. Les sorciers avaient mis une immense protection anti-moldu sur plusieurs hectares de forêt dans lesquelles s'épanouissaient des cerfs majestueux mais aussi bon nombre de créatures magiques. C'était un endroit magnifique chargé de magie mais portant également une symbolique puissante vu que l'animagus de James était un Cerf. Harry s'était éclaté, délaissant pour une fois ses livres et prenant la forme d'un Faon pour gambader joyeusement avec les ruminants. Sirius avait été tellement fier en voyant que son chiot était un animagus.

Gaïa sourit, elle était la plus douée en métamorphose et avait aidé les enfants à compléter leur formation animagus, aussi savait-elle que le faon n'était pas la seule forme de Harry, et sûrement pas la principale !

_ J'ai tellement hâte d'être à l'année prochaine et de vous accompagner à Poudlard ! Fit la jeune Céleste.

_ Bah, tu rates rien, les cours sont soit nuls, soit dépassé et la bibliothèque ne contient rien d'intéressant…

_ Bambi…

Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu quand sa famille soupira son surnom avec amusement.

_ Mes chers élèves, maintenant que la répartition est terminée j'ai quelques annonces à faire. Commença le directeur depuis son pupitre.

Séraphin écouta avec attention ce que racontait le vieux bonhomme avant de froncer les sourcils devant l'annonce que le tournois des trois sorciers aurait lieu à Poudlard cette année pour la première fois depuis un long moment.

_ Bambi, penses à te renseigner sur ce fameux tournois, histoire d'éviter les mauvaises surprises.

_ Mauvais pressentiment ? Demanda son frère sans lever les yeux de son livre.

_ Quelque chose comme ça…

Et Séraphin sut qu'il avait eut raison lorsqu'un quatrième papier sortit de la coupe de feu.

_ Harry Potter. Marmonna Dumbledore en lisant le nom. Harry Potter ! Reprit-il plus fort.

La salle devint silencieuse et se tourna d'un même mouvement vers le fond de la salle où Kaa et son frère étaient assis, ce dernier plongé dans un livre.

_ Harry Potter ! Hurla presque le directeur devant l'immobilité de l'étudiant.

Ce dernier continua de faire la sourde oreille.

_ Mr Potter ! Cessez immédiatement d'ignorer le directeur et venez plutôt nous expliquer comment vous avez fait pour mettre votre nom dans la coupe ! Hurla cette fois McGonagall.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

_ MR POTTER ! Hurla-t-elle encore.

Séraphin soupira et finit par donner un coup de coude à son frère, prenant pitié d'eux. Ah là là, sa bonté le perdra un jour !

_ Je crois que c'est pour toi Bambi. Hn, il avait une impression de déjà-vu…

Harry releva les yeux de son livre :

_ Potter-Black.

_ Mr Potter, vous… commença Albus.

_ Potter-Black.

_ Mr Potter ! Ne coupez pas la parole au directeur ! Fit Rogue, la voix pleine de venin.

_ Potter-Black.

Albus soupira, ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais avec ce gamin…

_ Très bien, Mr Potter- _Black_. Fit-il. Venez plutôt dans l'autre salle que l'on puisse discuter tranquillement…

_ Monsieur le directeur, avez-vous lu les règles qui entourent ce tournois ?

Albus fronça les sourcils.

_ Bien sûre mon garçon.

_ Alors vous devriez savoir que le contrat se moque complètement du nom de la personne qui est marqué sur le papier, la coupe juge la magie entourant le papier et cette magie appartient à celui qui a écrit le nom, donc même si quelqu'un marque « Je suis une licorne rose à paillettes » il peut être choisit par la coupe. De plus, l'arche sous laquelle sont passé les trois participants et sous laquelle vous voulez que je passe sert de validation implicite. Autrement dit, même si ma magie n'est pas celle liée au papier, je deviendrais le quatrième champion en la passant à la place de celui ou celle qui a mit mon ancien nom dans la coupe. Vous en souvenez-vous maintenant ou dois-je vous réciter l'entièreté du règlement de ce tournois pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire ?

Séraphin se mordait la joue avec violence pour ne pas exploser de rire. Le directeur regardait son frère d'un air hagard alors que le reste de la salle avait l'air choqué.

_ Maintenant, continua Harry sans prêter la moindre attention à son environnement, je ne vais pas me lever car je sais que je n'ai pas mit mon ancien nom, à celui ou celle qui a eut la bonne idée de le faire de se débrouiller avec le résultat.

Sur ce, il replongea dans son livre.

_ Hum… Fit le directeur, bien… que celui ou celle qui a mit le nom de Mr Potter…

_ Potter-Black.

_ … dans la coupe s'avance, sinon il perdra sa magie pour non respect du contrat.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, chacun s'observant avant qu'un brouhaha ne s'élève, marquant le début d'une longue attente.

Vu que personne ne souhaitait se dénoncer il fallut appeler des renforts, bien que cela ne fut fait qu'après sept heures d'attentes et des menaces de plusieurs Héritiers qui promettaient de parler de tout cela à leurs parents. Albus ne voulant pas recevoir la visite du conseil, Lucius Malefoy en tête, appela finalement les aurors, qui eux-même appelèrent les langues-de-plombs. Puis, après près de trois heures, ils découvrirent le coupable, qui n'était autre que Barthémius Croupton Junior, l'arrêtèrent, arrêtèrent son père dans la foulée et libérèrent le vrai Maugrey qui était prisonnier de sa malle. Le scandale qui en résultat fut énorme et énormément relayé dans la presse. Il fut ainsi décidé par le gouvernement qu'à partir de l'année prochaine un grand inquisiteur serait nommé pour surveiller Poudlard et notamment Albus Dumbledore.

Mis à part cet énorme foutoir, Harry et son frère furent plutôt content de leur année : Cédric Diggory avait gagné la coupe, ce dernier avait même demandé de l'aide au châtain car il était le meilleur en potion et qu'il voulait savoir si une potion existait pour respirer environ une heure sous l'eau. Cédric ayant jugé Séraphin moins intimidant que Rogue. Les deux frères lui dégotèrent une potion qui le transformerait en triton pendant une douzaine d'heure dès qu'il mettrait un orteil dans l'eau. Cédric en fut ravie et les garçons gagnèrent des points de popularité auprès du reste de l'école pour leur aide. Harry fut forcé par son frère de faire un duel d'attrapeur avec Victor Krum, qu'il remporta haut la main sous le regard stupéfait de l'ensemble de Poudlard, venu regarder les différents duellistes qui se présentaient dans l'espoir de battre le fameux joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Suite à ce spectacle, il fut harcelé par Marcus Flint, capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, pour entrer dans la-dite équipe, ce qu'il refusait continuellement. Un autre événement marquant fut le bal d'hiver. Harry avait invité Luna Lovegood en tout bien tout honneur car il adorait la jeune fille et parlait souvent avec elle, l'accompagnant parfois dans ses chasses, parce qu'en vérité, Luna n'inventait rien, elle voyait juste plus de choses que les autres, car elle prenait le temps d'observer. De plus, elle était un puits de savoir en ce qui concernait les créatures magiques, autant dire que le jeune brun l'adorait. Séraphin quand à lui, se fit le plaisir d'accompagner Fleur Delacour, cette dernière étant enchantée à l'idée qu'il lui résiste parfaitement et qu'ils puissent avoir une conversation normale sans que son cavalier se transforme en idiot béatifiant sa beauté. Ah ! Que c'était dur d'être une vélane !

_ 'ant kulb 'aghbia' waqubihun. ³

_ Hein ? Fit intelligemment Sirius en regardant son filleul.

_ Hal 'ant qadir ealaa al'iimsak 'aw hal yjb ely 'an 'ulqi ealayk tewydh?

_ Bon sang mais parle en anglais ! Je comprends rien à ton charabia !

Séraphin ricana devant la scène. Ils étaient allé au Moyen-Orient cette année et visiblement Harry avait finit par maîtriser l'arabe, entre autre, qu'il ne se gênait pas pour utiliser, histoire de faire enrager l'animagus qui jugeait qu'un sort de traduction servait justement pour ce genre de situation, sauf que depuis trois jours qu'ils étaient rentrés, Remus avait planqué la baguette du Black et ce dernier devait s'armer de patience (et aussi d'un dictionnaire anglais-arabe) pour comprendre son Héritier.

_ Ry' ! Arrête d'embêter tonton Siri, je veux pas être en retard pour mon premier départ pour Poudlard ! Fit Céleste d'une voix boudeuse en gonflant ses joues.

_ Min aljayd 'anana ln nata'akhar , fnhn daymana nataqadam mae 'akhik. Répondit-il à sa sœur.

_ 'atamanaa lk! Lui répliqua-t-elle.

_ Rha mais c'est pas vrai ! Parlez anglais pour l'amour de Merlin !

Sa détresse fit ricaner la petite famille et c'est sur cette note joyeuse qu'ils partirent pour le quai du Poudlard Express.

Angélique sourit en voyant sa fille si impatiente d'aller à Poudlard, cela lui rappela le moment où elle avait reçut sa lettre, en même temps que ses frères recevaient leurs notes et la liste pour l'année à venir. Au début personne n'y avait fait attention, aussi avaient-ils sursauter quand Remus avait pris Bambi dans ses bras en disant qu'il était immensément fier de lui. Sirius avait ensuite vu l'objet du délit et avait pleurer des larmes de crocodiles que son chiot devenait aussi responsable que sa maman et Moony. Séraphin s'était contenter d'hausser un sourcil, sa sœur l'imitant. Gaïa et Angélique, quant à elles, avaient attendu la chute, et elles ne furent pas déçu, la blonde se demandait quand même comment le vieux fou avait réagit...

 _Pendant les vacances d'été, bureau de la sous-directrice._

Minerva était en train de finir de trier des papiers tout en sirotant un thé quand une magnifique chouette blanche entra pour lui remettre une lettre. Cette dernière ressemblait étrangement à celle de ce maudit Potter, mais il n'avait aucune raison de lui écrire, elle laissa donc couler en regardant le volatile s'en aller. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'enveloppe elle tomba des nues. Là, devant elle, se trouvait le badge de préfet de Serpentard accompagné d'un bout de parchemin où été simplement noté « Non merci » avec comme signature « HJSPB » : Harry James Sirius Potter-Black. Oh. Le directeur n'allait pas être content. Surtout qu'il avait passé des semaines à convaincre Severus de mettre le gamin en préfet...

_ Par la barbe de Merlin, Potter-Black ! Tu as cesser de lire ?! Hurla Zabini quand Harry releva la tête de son livre pour porter attention à la répartition pour la première fois de sa vie.

_ Tais-toi donc, Zabini, et laisse moi assister à la répartition de ma petite sœur.

_ Mais… même pour ton frère tu n'as pas daigner lâcher ton livre ! Contra-t-il.

_ Il s'appelle Séraphin _Serpentard_.

_ Même ! Il aurait pu aller dans une autre maison !

_ Pff, il ressemble trop à son ancêtre pour ça… Maintenant, vas-y Meeko, j'ai un pari à gagner.

_ Meeko ? Fit Blaise en regardant bizarrement la fillette, elle s'appelait pas Céleste ?

_ Le raton-laveur dans Pocahontas.

Harry ne prêta pas attention au regard vide de ses condisciple Serpentards et attendit le verdict :

_ SERDAIGLE !

Harry eut un sourire resplendissant pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

_ Content mon frère ? Fit la jeune fille.

_ Ouganda, les montagnes de la Lune. Fit il en hochant la tête. Bien plus intéressant qu'une croisière en Méditerranée.

Son frère et sa sœur acquiescèrent alors qu'il replongeait dans son livre. Ils choisissaient leur destination à tour de rôle et pour les prochaines vacances d'été, Sirius avait voulu les emmener en croisière, mais ce n'était pas au goût du brun qui avait parié avec son parrain sur la maison de sa sœur : s'il gagnait, il choisissait la prochaine destination. Si l'animagus gagnait, alors il pourrait choisir pendant deux année de suite vu que le prochain tour était celui de Harry. Malheureusement pour Sirius, il avait parier sur Griffondor ou Poufsouffle et Harry sur les deux autres maisons, histoire d'avoir un gagnant et pas de match nul parce qu'elle était dans une maison sur laquelle ils n'avaient pas parié.

La première année de Céleste fut calme. Le début en tout cas. Comme ses frères elle excellait en cours, donc, elle s'ennuyait. Profondément. Le pire fut le cours de DCFM. Le jour de la rentrée Dumbledore avait présenté Miss Ombrage, la grande inquisitrice désignée par le ministère pour vérifier le bon fonctionnement de Poudlard, cette dernière ayant été nommée également professeur de DCFM, afin que les élèves apprennent un programme conforme aux idées du ministère. Autant dire qu'ils n'apprenaient pas grand-chose… Le reste de son temps Ombrage le passait dans les cours de ses collègues à les critiquer ou dans les couloirs à punir toutes les personnes qui passaient sous ses yeux. Harry avait déjà perdu (environ) 400 points à lui tout seul pour avoir été plongé dans un livre.

Le sablier des vert et argent était en négatif pour la première fois depuis plus de 500 ans et les autres maisons n'étaient pas très loin derrière…

Malgré cela, les élèves admiraient secrètement Harry parce qu'il avait été le seul à réussir à humilier Ombrage devant l'ensemble des élèves, professeurs et même une délégation du ministère dans laquelle se trouvait le ministre lui-même et plusieurs directeurs de départements.

Comment cela a-t-il été possible ? Eh bien, Ombrage l'avait quelque peu forcé à être présent à un dîner formel (comme le reste de l'école) le jour de Samain (ou Halloween pour les moldus). Harry n'avait pas _du tout_ apprécié. Aussi était-il allé au dîner avec des intentions meurtrières bien camouflées derrière un masque de neutralité. Pendant l'apéritif, qui se passait dans un silence tendu, du fait que les élèves ne voulaient pas être encore la cible du crapaud rose, et rendant les adultes mal à l'aise, Harry avait gentiment pris la parole, s'adressant au-dit crapaud rose se trouvant à sa table, celle du ministre (statut de Survivant oblige) :

_ Dites-moi, Miss Ombrage, comment se passe la maîtrise de DCFM ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Eh bien, j'ai lu dans le règlement que seul quelqu'un ayant une maîtrise pouvait enseigner à Poudlard. Une maîtrise dans le domaine où il était professeur, bien évidemment. De ce fait, je me demandait si vous pouviez me parler de la façon dont votre maîtrise s'est déroulée. Ma mère biologique, Lady Lily Potter, était une maîtresse en Sortilège, et d'après ma mère adoptive, Lady Angélique Midford, elle a beaucoup voyagé pour sa maîtrise, je me demandais si on en faisait autant pour celle de DCFM, comme j'hésite encore pour savoir vers quelle maîtrise m'orienter.

_ Je n'ai pas de maîtrise en DCFM, Mr Potter. Grinça le crapaud, rouge de honte.

_ Vraiment ? Dans un autre domaine peut-être ?

Et là ! Il devint clair pour l'ensemble des habitants de Poudlard, qu'il souhaitait réellement humilier Ombrage, car il n'avait rien dit lorsqu'elle avait oublié le « Black ».

_ Je n'en ait pas non plus dans d'autre domaine. Marmonna-t-elle, encore plus rouge si cela était possible. Malheureusement pour elle tout le monde l'entendit dans le silence de la Grande salle.

_ Oh. Voilà qui est étonnant, le règlement est pourtant clair…

_ Nous pourrions peut-être parler d'autre chose, Mr Potter. Commença le ministre Cornélius Fudge, mal à l'aise. Avoir une maîtrise ou non n'est pas si important, ce qui compte c'est la qualité de l'enseignement.

Les élèves se retinrent de grogner. Ombrage ? Un enseignement de qualité ? Pff ! Un strangulot aurait été plus efficace !

_ Cela me paraît au contraire très important, Mr le ministre. Après tout, cette règle a été ajouter par demande du ministère via le conseil de l'école afin que les directeurs n'engagent pas n'importe qui. Et il me semble que c'est au ministère de vérifier que les différents directeurs respectent chaque année cette règle.

Cornélius devint rouge pivoine avant de commencer à bafouiller lamentablement. Lucius Malefoy fronça les sourcils, tout ça ne sentait pas bon… Albus avaient les yeux pétillants et Ombrage aurait pu mourir de combustion spontanée. Les autres étaient bouche bée.

Alors là ! Non seulement il humiliait Ombrage en la forçant à avouer qu'elle n'avait aucune maîtrise et qu'elle était donc inapte à enseigner, mais en plus il s'offrait le ministre en laissant sous-entendre qu'il ne faisait pas son travail. Du grand art !

Rusard choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les portes de la Grande Salle :

_ Monsieur le Directeur, Lady Angélique Midford, son épouse Gaïa Midford ainsi que Lord Sirius Black et Remus Lupin sont dans le hall, il souhaitent savoir pourquoi leurs fils et fille ne sont pas là.

_ Vous n'avez pas prévenu votre famille que vous restiez ? Demanda avec étonnement le directeur à Harry.

_ Mr le directeur, commença le brun, sa voix dégoulinante de sarcasme, sachez que l'on m'a forcé, sans tenir compte de la loi ou encore de ma liberté de citoyen, à assister à ce dîner pour fêter joyeusement la mort d'un homme dont je n'ai qu'un vague souvenir.

_ Allons Mr Potter, commença Fudge en reprenant de l'assurance, il est de votre devoir, en tant que vainqueur de Vous-Savez-Qui, d'assister à cette fête donnée en l'honneur de votre victoire.

_ Mr le ministre, dois-je vous rappeler, vu que vous semblez l'oublier comme le reste de la population anglaise, que ce qui est pour vous un jour de fête, est pour moi un jour de deuil. Après tout, mes parents ont été brutalement assassiner sous mes yeux alors que je n'avais qu'un an. Cela, sans compter qu'aujourd'hui est le jour de Samain et qu'il est écrit noir sur blanc dans les textes de loi que chaque personne est libre de choisir où il veut être lors de chacune des fêtes sorcières répertoriées sauf cas d'arrestation par les aurors ou détention à Azkaban. Étant une personne honnête et libre, personne n'a le droit de m'obliger à être ici, sans risquer un procès de ma part. Et personne ne veux d'un procès contre un Lord, surtout si ce dernier est sur de gagner.

_ Vous n'êtes pas Lord ! Grinça Ombrage.

_ Le testament de mes parents, Lord et Lady Potter, signifiait clairement que j'accéderais à mon titre de Lord Potter à mes 15 ans s'ils étaient morts. Les Gobelins l'ont validé et je porte la bague de Lord depuis le premier Août.

Ombrage grimaça.

_ Sur ce, je vais vous quitter, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre mes mères et mes oncles.

Il se leva tranquillement et rejoignit Séraphin et Céleste qui attendaient patiemment à l'entrée.

_ Oh. J'allais oublier, Mr le ministre, fit-il en se retournant, c'est Potter-Black, vous ne voudriez pas vous mettre la Très Noble et Très Ancienne famille Black à dos, n'est-ce pas ? Il sourit sadiquement avant de finalement quitter la Grande Salle, la plongeant dans un silence encore plus tendu qu'au début du dîner...

Le nouveau scandale qui éclata après une intervention de l'Héritier Potter-Black fut tout aussi magistral que le début de soirée (le dîner s'étant terminer dans un silence pesant). Rita s'en donna à cœur joie et le ministre fut ridiculisé, sans parler d'Ombrage qui fut forcée de démissionner. Devant cette débâcle, le Magenmagot se réunit en session exceptionnelle à la mi-juillet. Harry interrompit son voyage à Uagadou, encore ouverte à cette époque de l'année, pour y assister. Ce fut lors de cette session que Fudge fut renvoyé, remplacé par Amélia Bones, ancienne directrice du DJM. Harry se dit qu'elle ne pouvais pas faire pire, il était donc optimiste, surtout qu'il l'aimait bien.

_ Alors, cette sixième année ?

_ Apparemment, commença Séraphin, le directeur est sur la sellette, il a été renvoyé de presque tous ses postes, il ne lui reste que Poudlard.

La ministre Bones avait effectivement fait un grand ménage et elle n'y été pas allée de main morte ! Les quelques mangemorts à avoir sauver leurs fesses en plaidant l'Impérium étaient passé sous Véritasérum avant de rejoindre la case prison, le seul à s'en être sortit était Rogue, grâce à son travail d'espion maintenant connu de tous, il avait tout de même était viré de Poudlard, pour méthode d'enseignement inexistante en dépit de ses maîtrises (comme quoi ça faisait pas tout!). Harry avait saisit l'opportunité pour lui envoyer une lettre de sa mère, Lily, dans laquelle elle lui affirmait qu'elle le pardonnait et qu'elle souhaitait juste que son ami puisse enfin vivre paisiblement de sa passion. Ce qu'il fit en partant faire le tour du monde grâce à l'héritage Prince qu'il avait pu récupérer auprès des Gobelins, ce dernier étant préalablement bloqué par le ministère qui faisait pression pour une raison encore inconnue. D'un autre côté, le nombre de sang-Pur avait drastiquement réduit. Harry s'attendait à ce que Malefoy et compagnie tirent la tronche après que leurs pères soient aller câliner un détraqueur. Amélia avait en effet demander à ce que tous ceux qui portaient la marque soient embrasser sur-le-champs (sauf Severus), par mesure de précaution. Sirius fut ravi d'apprendre que Peter était dans le lot.

_ Par contre je suis déçu, Amélia est bien trop efficace, je n'aurais bientôt plus rien à faire pour quand je serais ministre…

Sirius haussa très haut les sourcils. Séraphin ministre ? Et pourquoi pas Harry en directeur de Poudlard ?! Lui qui détestait les enfants…

Au final, ce ne fut pas Harry qui devint directeur de Poudlard mais Céleste. La directrice Midford rendit à cette école sa grandeur d'antan, tout comme Séraphin fit une remarquable carrière de Ministre vu qu'il resta 75 ans au poste avant de savourer sa retraite. Harry, lui, se balada dans le monde, appréciant juste d'amasser autant de savoir que possible. A la fin de sa vie il légua à son filleul, Teddy Lupin, sa bibliothèque. Puis, assis aux côtés de sa mère, Lily Potter, il regarda le temps continuer son cours et son filleul passer la moitié de sa vie a essayer de comprendre pourquoi, par Merlin et les Fondateurs, il avait mit un crocodile comme symbole pour garder son impressionnante collection de livres.

Fin.

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que vous avez aimé, même si je n'ai pas beaucoup développé la fin, que j'ai passé sous silence les deux dernières années de Harry à Poudlard ainsi que le reste de sa vie, que j'ai à peine survolé. Mis à part ça, Teddy est bien le fils de Remus et Tonks, si jamais vous vous posez la question, et le crocodile, je vous le donne dans le mile ! C'est la forme animagus de Harry. Pourquoi un croco me direz-vous ? Parce qu'il représente la force, le cycle vie-mort-renaissance, l'intelligence, la patience, la discrétion et surtout, la protection du savoir. Du coup je me suis dit que ça allait bien, et puis, ça change !

¹ Je m'excuse envers toutes les personnes portant un de ces noms.

² N'étant pas une experte en chinois, je me suis contenté de mettre ce que m'a gentiment traduit Google. Le but n'étant pas que ce soit juste mais que ça sonne chinois. (ndlpl : mandarin!)

³ Bien, comme pour le _mandarin_ (parce que ce n'est pas du chinois, j'ai retenue!) je ne suis pas une experte de l'arabe, je n'en parle pas un mot à vrai dire donc, ben, merci Google traduction ! Aussi, s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse.

(Ah, et pour ceux qui sont curieux, la première phrase signifie « Tu est un chien stupide et moche », Harry ne connaît pas encore les insultes, la deuxième « Veux-tu te taire où vais-je devoir te lancer un sort ? », ensuite il répond à sa sœur « Ne t'inquiète donc pas, nous somme toujours en avance ton frère et moi. », ce à quoi elle rétorque « J'espère pour toi ! », Voilà !)

Bisous à tous!


End file.
